galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Aphroditos (D2)
:"Theres only one way to embrace life my dear, with a big gun, a powerful engine between your legs and a endless credit account." -One of Victoria's many "Words to live by" to her daughter Andromeda. Victoria Aphroditos (nee Aceleron) is one of the most powerful financial, military, and political figures in the power infrastructure of the Union of the 13 Colonies. Through her marriage with Aristotle Aphroditos she has risen his brainchild corporation Aphroditos Industries through several decades of social conflict, civil strife, and government corruption into one of the most largest military areonautics/electronics manufacturer/designers in the 13 Colonies next to Imperial allied supercompanies such as Fenris Corp. and even the Roslin Foundation itself. Victoria also had risen the Aphroditos family itself to such a high status and standing within the Imperial Court and in Colonial society in general that the Aphroditos family has been considered by many colonies as a Imperial royal family or House right alongside the Roslin and Inviere families. In the past several years Victoria's 3 Children have all earned high positions and accolades within the Imperial military. Prominently her oldest child Alexander is the CSG of amphibious CommandStar Atlantis and her oldest daughter Andromeda a command Viper pilot in the Colonial Heritage Project posted aboard explorer heavy cruiser AssaultStar Phoenix. Biography Victoria Stewart Aceleron was born February 18, 2003 on New Caprica Colony, Mars to parents Eris and Amphrithon Aceleron. Born just before the end of the 2nd Earth/Cylon war Victoria was born in the poorest era of the Colonies history. Little known to most society Victoria had lived through 4 prominent eras of post-Earth Colonial history including the creation of Empire itself, the height of its corruption, and its downfall and currently its reunification. However during this era of her birth and early youth New Caprica was barely emerging out of its near destruction after its brutal assault from both forms of the Cylon species as the Inviere and Roslin families fostered a new peace creating a new era never before seen in 6,000 years. However New Caprica remained in near ruins with its human inhabitants living on the absolute near razors edge of survival. Business Career Victoria was born into a family of originally lower middle class intercolonial merchants, however after the conflict were forced to become emergency supply couriers who had lost their home and most of their meager fortune. It was during this time that Victoria had 1st met Aristotle Aphroditos 1 of the most richest and powerful men in the 13 Colonies. The Aphroditos Corporation desprately needed shipping and supplies couriers between New Tauron and the Rebel Imperial Fleet, and Victorias family was picked as one of several of these shipping groups. Career as Chairwoman Corprate Rivalries While Victoria rose Aphroditos Industries into one of the most powerful supercorporations within the Colonial Industrial/political complex, Victoria realized that they were also now part of a chain of ultra powerful families and companies that both ruled and owned nearly most ships, goods, and services that were the very life blood of the Colonies. These companies becides the Roslin Foundation and Aphroditos Corp also included, *The Martin Foundation/Group *Graystone Industries With this newly aquirred power and infulence Victoria now wanted a seat at the "Big Boys table" and an assured spot within the Colonial Conscil. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Galactica (TOS) Category:Dimension Two Category:WarStar Galactica Category:Female Category:Civilans Category:Characters (WarStar Galactica) Category:Humans